


Detalles para ser feliz

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Doméstico, Fluff, Inspirado en History 3-Trapped, M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Tsubasa, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Desde pequeño Tsubasa ha sido feliz con las cosas más simples… Y de adulto eso no cambia en absoluto, menos al tener a su lado a quien más ama.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Detalles para ser feliz

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es sólo una idea fugaz que tuve para celebrar el cumple de Tsu y no me contuve para nada en escribir. Está basado en uno de mis dramas favoritos (History 3-Trapped) donde básicamente ubiqué a Tsu y a Dai en el lugar de los protagonistas. 
> 
> No mucho que decir, salvo: ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

Tsubasa sueña con recuerdos al azar. Cuando era niño y jugaba todo el día con esa pelota anaranjada de olor que tanto amó, cuando participaba activamente en las distintas actividades de la secundaria, cuando tuvo su primer amor a los diecisiete, cuando se fue de casa siguiendo sus sueños de convertirse en detective… Cuando su mentora, quien se convirtió en su segunda madre, fue asesinada. A partir de ahí solo hay negro y un frío feroz que le congela hasta los huesos.

No lo resiste más y finalmente despierta. Tsubasa se remueve en la cama, inquieto y tenso, y es cuando abre los ojos, al identificar donde se encuentra, que la calma comienza a llegar. Permanece mirando al techo, estabilizando su respiración de a poquito, y luego se gira abrazando al espacio vacío a su lado. Percibe el aroma desde las sábanas, ese perfume intenso y delicado que conoce como ningún otro, y cierra los ojos hundiéndose en la comodidad familiar…

Y ya más tranquilo, dejando atrás aquellos sueños desgarradores, Tsubasa se pregunta por qué está solo en la mañana de su cumpleaños.

-Dai _-chan_ es demasiado madrugador…- es una queja soñolienta, pero una sonrisita llena de gozo se marca en sus labios, la felicidad palpitando suavemente en su pecho.

Se toma unos minutos más, envuelto en las sábanas que ahora solo lo resguardan a él, y se levanta incapaz de aguantar un segundo más a solas, deseoso del calor acogedor de su persona especial. Visualiza mejor la habitación espaciosa y ordenada (salvo unas cosas aquí y allá, pertenecientes a Tsubasa por supuesto) gracias a la luz tenue de la mañana que se cuela por el ventanal dejado medio descubierto y, perezoso todavía, se viste y se prepara para salir.

Deja la habitación poco después y recorre los pasillos buscando las escaleras, es ahí cuando nota el clima gris del día, incluso gotitas diminutas caen rociando el jardín de alrededor. Tsubasa, siendo una persona de verano, se identifica más con los días soleados y cálidos, pero ese en particular le parece lindo… Es romántico, perfecto para que los enamorados se acurruquen todo el día. Y con ese pensamiento cursi, nada extraño en él, baja las escaleras más a prisa.

La planta baja permanece vacía y silenciosa, ninguno de los hombres que resguardan la casa está alrededor, y Tsubasa sabe a dónde ir cuando percibe un delicioso aroma. Y pensar en Dai preparándole el desayuno, tal vez algo especial por su cumpleaños, hace que su corazón salte y lleve una ancha sonrisa a su rostro.

Tsubasa se mueve con facilidad en aquella casa que, aunque bastante moderna y elegante, luce sencilla y sin más de lo necesario. Le parece gracioso que ahora la conozca incluso mejor que su dueño cuando, hace ya un tiempo atrás, apareció por primera vez manifestando que se convertiría en la custodia policial del líder Murase Dai.

La expresión de Dai en aquel entonces fue todo un poema, entre trastornado y enojado, y Tsubaba permaneció firme ante su decisión, no aceptando una negativa a pesar de todo lo que discutieron. Al final se salió con la suya, su terquedad no es ninguna una broma, y no solo encontró la verdad sobre el caso que persiguió durante más de cuatro años, sino también un amor dulce e intenso que lo ha hecho muy feliz.

Tsubasa es un detective experimentado y ágil, a tal punto de convertirse en el jefe de su propia unidad, y si hay algo que lo identifica es su perseverancia. Por ello, cuando ocurrió el homicidio del cabecera de una familia importante y el de una oficial veterana, él nunca se rindió a descubrir lo que realmente había pasado a pesar de que el caso fue dejado como inconcluso. Su único testigo era el mismísimo Murase Dai, quien sobrevivió de milagro ese día, y Tsubasa lo persiguió sin descanso en busca de respuestas contundentes. Tuvo muchas teorías, siguió una pista tras otra, se metió en múltiples problemas con la propia policía e incluso fue denunciado por el mismísimo Dai por acoso... La gente se burló, otros estaban enojados por permanecer tan inquieto con un caso en particular cuando había otros más complicados, y él nunca les prestó atención, siguiendo adelante con sus objetivos. 

Ahora, con el caso resuelto y los verdaderos culpables pagando su condena, Tsubasa es libre para continuar con su vida... Y eligió hacerlo con Dai, pues ¿Cuál otro resultado podía obtener luego haberlo perseguido durante cuatro años? Conoció a Dai como ningún otro lo ha hecho, descubriendo facetas únicas y encantadoras... Ver más allá de la coraza firme que Dai creó desde muy joven al ver a su protector morir y al asumir el liderazgo lo cautivó por completo, especialmente ese corazón noble y dulce que solo esperaba ser amado… Tsubasa quería ser el único en asumir esa responsabilidad. 

Y recordando la promesa que Tsubasa le hizo a Dai cuando las cosas se resolvieron, acelera el paso con más ganas de verlo...

Como lo asumió, Dai está concentrado en la cocina. El aroma es exquisito, a Tsubasa se le hace agua la boca al percibirlo más de cerca, y se enfoca en cortar la distancia entre los dos. Lo abraza desde atrás, enrollando los brazos en el abdomen, y se acomoda en la espalda ancha. Dai es sorprendido, por supuesto, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura y no abandona su quehacer. 

-Dai _-chan_ es muy madrugador...- y Tsubasa puede hacer su queja directamente. 

Zumba una risa y Tsubasa de hunde más en su lugar, sonriente entre las telas que visten a Dai. Cierra los ojos, la calidez que añoraba relajándolo, y Dai se las ingenia para acabar su tarea mientras permanecen en la misma posición, incapaz de incomodarlo sabiendo lo cómodo que permanece. 

-Tsubasa...- 

Una voz profunda llama a su nombre rato después, ese tono gentil que Tsubasa es capaz de reconocer está presente, y abre los ojos. Dai alcanza sus manos y se gira, finalmente están frente a frente. Contento, Tsubasa se apega aún más al cuerpo más alto y lo mira con cariño... El ceño fruncido ya no está, un gesto habitual en el Dai del pasado, y a cambio su rostro atractivo permanece sereno. Tsubasa no se contiene, nunca lo ha hecho en realidad, y se alza todo lo que puede para besar el espacio entre las cejas que ya no se frunce...

Y cuando sus talones vuelven al suelo suelta una risita debido al cambio de expresión de Dai a una más avergonzada. Le encanta, su novio es extremadamente lindo, tanto que se inclina una vez más dejando besos fugaces en todo el rostro que más ama. Dai se queja, cómo no, pero no se aleja y más bien se sostiene fuerte de su cintura, dejándose querer. Y Tsubasa se detiene en los labios cálidos, besándose lento y profundo.

Desde pequeño Tsubasa ha sido feliz con las cosas más simples a pesar de la riqueza de su familia. Y llenar de besos a la persona que más ama, vistiendo pijamas y en la cocina que solo los reguarda a ellos dos, son de esas pequeñas cosas preciosas (y tan grandes a la vez) que hacen de su cumpleaños tan especial...

 _Ah_ , no puede obviar el desayuno riquísimo que Dai le prepara y el cómo pasan el día lluvioso acurrucados en la cama como Tsubasa tanto lo deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Disculpen si fue confuso, admito que me emocioné colocando detalles del drama y probablemente no sea del todo claro para quienes no han visto el drama. Sin embargo, no le den muchas vueltas ya que lo principal es ese ratito cursi como pareja. 
> 
> Oh, probablemente también haga un Shikirikka en este universo ya que me imaginé algo bien chevere~~~


End file.
